


Rev it Up

by shickzander



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Durarara!!, Fruits Basket, Zombieland Saga (Anime), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Biker mechanic au, Crossover, M/M, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-05-30 15:24:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 15,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19406059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shickzander/pseuds/shickzander
Summary: Biker Bakugou X Mechanic KirishimaAfter a terrible accident, resulting in his bike being totalled, Bakugou must take his poor machine to the shop. Unfortunately, his normal mechanic is out for a while and Bakugou is stuck with the new guy.As he gets to know Kirishima, and learns about his past, he finds that this mechanic is nothing like any he's had before.And he might be falling for him."Please don't kill kiri this time." -readers from my last fic"What is this? A crossover episode?!" -mr peanutbutter from Mr Peanutbutter's House."There's....danganronpa in this..." -the New York Times.





	1. Chapter 1

Bakugou always thought he would be on his bike when it got wrecked; not sitting in a diner over a black coffee, listening to some old guy talk to some other old guy about his old guy day. But there he was, halfway through his third cup of the night, trying to stay awake as he waited for a person he was sure had stood him up.  
"I'm telling you, ska is gonna come back. It's inevitable."  
"Yamada, you said that about dubstep last week. The kids stopped listening to it in twenty thirteen."  
"What if I combined the two into a new genre. It's innovative."  
"It's unholy."  
As interesting at the conversation between the cockatoo looking guy and his greaseball friend was, Bakugou would never admit to that fact. Instead, he hunched over a newspaper he wasn't really reading and waited for the right time to leave.  
He couldn't do it yet. He was supposed to meet this guy at midnight when he got off work, so he couldn't leave until at least half past. It was eleven and he was dying to go home and crawl into bed. Despite his appearance, dark and hunched with messy hair and angular eyes, he wasn't a night owl. He liked to be in bed by nine at the latest.  
So when he heard that crash coming from the direction of the spot where he had parked his bike, he was already too tired to deal with this shit. He whipped his head around to see what had happened and nearly crushed the mug in his hand. He didn't see the car that had done it, but his bike was on the ground, wheel twisted and paint likely scratched. It was also a few parking spaces down from where it had originally been parked. Bakugou knew, even from a distance, that his precious motorcycle was in for some serious work.  
He wanted to throw a fit, but he knew he had to stay calm. He took his phone from his pocket, unsure if his best option was to call the police or his insurance first.  
Surely, at this hour, his insurance guy wasn't in. He could deal with that in the morning. The cops would be the first to know.  
But, before Katsuki could dial the number, he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
"That was your bike, wasn't it?" The scraggly guy from before asked.  
"How's it any of your business?" Bakugou retorted. He didn't need a lecture about parking in better spots when the place he had chosen was perfectly legal.  
"I'm a cop. I can help you sort this out."  
"Aw, Shōto, you're not even on duty." His friend whined from his booth.  
"If you're a cop, prove it."  
"Here's my badge. Do you want to file a report on this?" The black haired man showed Bakugou an authentic city police badge, confirming the story.  
"I'll file a report. I didn't see who did it, though."  
"Neither did we, I'm ashamed to say."  
"Well, what am I supposed to do about it?"  
"Just file with your insurance for now and we'll try to do our best in finding the culprit. It was most likely just a drunk driver, but we can't be too sure. Was there anybody who would want to bring harm to you or your bike?"  
"Not that I know of. I'm not in a gang or anything if that's what you're implying."  
"Anything that might help with the case is worth asking."  
Right.  
"If you don't mind, I'm going to need to call my dad to give me a ride home." This night had been long already, and it was about to get MUCH longer.


	2. Road Rage

"I've got a bike that needs some major work, and I need it done as soon as possible." If Amajiki didn't know Bakugou, he would probably have been fumbling around the desk like he was back when he started working here. But Bakugou was a regular to this place, so the normally nervous guy was much more at ease despite how intimidating Bakugou was being right now. He was pissed. His insurance was going to take longer than he had expected, which meant paying for the repairs out of his own pocket.   
His dad gave him the money since Bakugou promised to pay him back when he got the insurance money, but he hated owing people, especially his parents.   
So he was pissed. Pissed that his vehicle was out of commission, pissed that he would have to catch a ride to work until it was fixed, and pissed that he owed money to his own father because a certain agency wouldn't do the job be paid them for.   
"Oh..." Amajiki said, looking completely off guard. "How long can you wait, exactly?"  
"I can't wait at all. My bike won't even carry me to work and back."  
"Taishiro is out of the shop for the next month. The only way you could get anything done to your bike is if you were willing to let the new guy take a look at it."   
"A new guy? You're seriously going to make me choose between waiting a month and having a fucking amateur look at my baby?"  
Amajiki swallowed. He was definitely getting out of sorts. Bakugou still didn't know how he had managed to work at such a scary place for so long with such an anxiety disorder, but sometimes he could manage to be just a little surprised.   
"Look," he tried to keep his voice steady so as to not startle Amajiki, "this is my only good transportation. I can't let some rookie mess it up even more just because Taishiro decided to take a vacation."  
"You KNOW he would never up and take a vacation out of nowhere. He threw his back out and has to be home on doctor's orders."   
"Oh...shit..." Bakugou was starting to feel bad about yelling now.   
"Do you at least want to meet this guy? He may be new, but he's a bit of a prodigy."   
"Fine. But I'm watching him when he works on my bike. I don't want him breaking anything more than it already is."  
"I can schedule an appointment for tomorrow morning, if that's alright with you."   
Bakugou sighed. It wasn't like he had anything to do at that time, but wanted this over with sooner than later.   
"Fine." He sighed.   
"Nine?"  
"Yeah."   
"I won't be here, but Kirishima will be. Just knock and he'll let you in."   
"He's here before you are?"  
"He's dedicated."   
Bakugou nodded. "He better be. My bike is trashed."   
"If he messes anything up, Ol' Fat'll make sure it never happens again."   
"He better. I've been going here since birth. I expect the best service."  
"I know. See you tomorrow."


	3. Dirty Deeds

"Hello?" Bakugou had never really been to the shop this early before. Taishiro always opened at ten, not nine. But Amajiki said that this Kirishima guy would be here, so he opted to break his routine on this one.  
The lights were off inside, which frustrated Bakugou. He was here on time, his mechanic should have been too. He was about to knock again, when the lights came on and the door opened.   
"Hello?" A tired sounding voice asked. "Are you my nine o' clock?"   
Bakugou pulled the door open so he could see who he was talking to. A nervous looking redhead stepped back from it. He looked shabby, coveralls decorated with oil stains and bright red locks held back by a bandana.   
His nerves soon disappeared when he realized that Bakugou wasn't a threat, much quicker than most people normally did. He smiled at him, bright and friendly. Bakugou wasn't used to getting those looks.   
"Bakugou Katsuki, right?"   
"Uh...yeah."  
"Where's this bike?"   
"In the back of my dad's truck. I've got to take it home to him before he goes to work, so let's hurry."   
"Right." The redhead nodded. "I'm Kirishima, by the way."   
"Yeah. I heard." Bakugou stuffed his hands in his pockets, "let's go."  
The pair exited the building, walking to the bright red truck that Bakugou had borrowed from his father. He needed it back by ten, which meant he would have to hurry and get the bike in the shop.   
Kirishima waited as Bakugou lowered the tailgate and uncovered the sheet from the bike. He gasped audibly when he saw the machine's condition.   
"Oh my god. Was anybody hurt?"  
"What?"  
"When the bike got like that...was anybody hurt?"  
"It was parked. Some idiot hit it with their car and drove away."  
"Oh thank god. It looks awful."  
"Well, it used to be beautiful, but that bastard wrecked it."  
"I'll get it back in order. You won't even know it was wrecked."   
"You better hope so. Help me get this into the shop."  
"I've got a trolley. One sec." Kirishima ran off, returning a few moments later with a little push trolley, just big enough to fit the bike. They carefully loaded it on and pushed it into the garage.   
"I've got to get the truck home. Don't do anything to the bike until I get back."   
"Can I-"  
"No."   
"So I can't even take a look at it? See what needs to be done?"  
"Only if you don't touch it."   
Kirishima raised an eyebrow. "Alright."   
Bakugou felt like he needed to say something, but he didn't know what. And so, he merely hopped into the truck and prepared to leave.   
He hoped that this person wouldn't mess up too bad. He didn't say enough for Bakugou to really determine what he was like, but he already got the impression that Kirishima wasn't like other mechanics. He wasn't gruff and didn't hold his knowledge over Bakugou's head like a lot of other guys did.   
But he still wasn't sure if that was a good thing yet.


	4. Open Road

"It really isn't as bad as it looks." Kirishima assured Bakugou, slipping a pad of paper into his hands. "Here's a list of all the parts you'll need and a rough estimate of the cost. I'll try to get the parts for as cheap as possible while still keeping the quality."   
"You're using Taishiro's contacts?"   
"Of course."   
"Good. At least I know I can trust the parts."   
"I'll order everything and call you when it arrives so I can get it started as soon as possible."   
"Is there anything you can get done now, while I'm here?" Bakugou asked. "I don't have anything else to do today."   
"I could see what we have here, but without the parts, there isn't much to be done."   
"Damn." Bakugou leaned back against the wall, taking out his phone. It was already eleven thirty. "Do you have plans for lunch?"  
"Huh?"  
"It's almost lunch. Want me to pick something up?" Bakugou put his phone back into his pocket. "My treat?"   
"Uh, sure. Yeah."  
"What do you want?"   
"Surprise me."  
"You know, you shouldn't allow me to make choices like that."  
"Why not?"  
"Because I will find the spiciest Thai restaurant in town and bring you something that'll burn your mouth before it even gets there."   
"You wouldn't do that."   
"What makes you think I won't?"   
"You're not like that."  
"You don't know me."   
"Okay. Prove it." Kirishima smirked.   
"Is that a challenge?"   
"Maybe."   
"Alright. But do you have any allergies? I might want to burn your mouth and give you nasty bathroom breaks for a week, but I don't wanna kill you."   
"No allergies."   
"Good." Bakugou started toward the garage exit, already thinking about what he was going to pick up. As he exited the building, he heard a buzzing in his pocket from his phone. Hoping it was his insurance guy, he answered without looking at the caller ID.   
"Katsuki, hey."   
"Ah. Arisa..." What the hell was she calling him about? "I can't go driving any time soon. Bike is fucked."  
"I know. That's what I'm calling for."   
Bakugou sighed. "I'm really busy right now."  
"The gang is having an emergency meeting. We need to see you at the usual place."  
"If I have to eat ONE MORE piece of that fucking chicken..."  
"C'mon, short fuze. You know Saki won't eat anywhere else."   
"Saki is a dumbass and we should have chosen a better leader for the gang."   
"Saki has been there for us more than most of our parents."   
"Not mine."  
"Of course not yours. Now get your pretty rich boy butt over here. Saki and Mondo are already here."   
"I'm gonna be a while. I've got to walk."  
"Jog, then."   
"All of you are assholes."  
"That's the point."   
Bakugou hung up without saying goodbye. He wondered if he should tell Kirishima that he was going to be a while. Who knew how long this meeting would last. Sometimes he got caught up with the gang for hours.   
But, then, he WAS walking. Kirishima was probably prepared to wait a while.   
It wasn't like he mattered that much to Bakugou anyway.   
Right?


	5. Tire Fire

"Your bike was just the start of something much bigger." Saki leaned forward over her plate, intensity overpowering. She usually wasn't like this. Most of the time, she was ether cheerful or angry, scolding the others over their behaviour or fawning over her super retro Tamagotchi.   
"What do you mean?" Bakugou asked, sitting down at their usual Drive in Tori booth.   
"Dorami is getting hit hard on all sides. The other gangs think they can take over our territory just because we're small."   
"So my bike got messed up on purpose?!" Bakugou grit his teeth. That person was going to have hell to pay.   
"I've got some guys looking into it." Saki assured him.   
"How long will Taishiro take to fix it?" Mondo asked, fixing his Pompadour.   
"Fat's out with a sore back so I had to let the new guy fix it."  
"Damn. You could have borrowed Soda if you needed to."  
"This guy is just boneless Soda. They even kind of look alike." Bakugou recalled the one time he met Owada's mechanic. He was some dopey guy with highlighter pink hair and pointy teeth. Apparently he was the best mechanic in the city but he only worked for kids who had gone to Hopes Peak High School.   
Everybody in this gang was an elite of some kind. Except Uotani. She was only in the gang through recommendations from an old legend.   
Saki was in an idol group and used to run a legendary gang back in the 90's. She was pretty secretive about her past and about her life outside the gang, but if there was one thing Bakugou wanted to know more than anything, it was her skincare routine. She had to be AT LEAST thirty since she was a teen back when moon shoes were a thing, but she looked like time stopped for her back in '97.   
Celty never said much and always wore her helmet at the table. She was even more of a mystery than Saki was. She had a reputation as "the headless rider" but Bakugou didn't believe the ghost stories.   
And then there was Owada, a student at one of the top schools in the country and brother to the leader of a neighbouring gang.   
Together, the five of them protected the area from other gangs and had done a good job of it too. Up until now, that was.   
"I'm gonna need all of you on call for the next little while. Who knows when they'll strike next?" Saki concluded. "You are all dismissed."   
"Finally." He muttered. He had to get back to Kirishima.   
After ordering a meal to go, Bakugou started back toward the shop. So much for spicy food today, he guessed. Kirishima would have to wait if he wanted Bakugou to burn his throat like he promised.   
He started to plan which place he should get the food from, but realized, as he reached the shop's parking lot, that the spiciest food in town was his mother's cooking.   
And he was NOT letting his mom cook for a stranger.   
Kirishima just wasn't that important to him.


	6. Sleepy Susan

The next time Bakugou visited the shop, he didn't bother knocking. Amajiki had given him a key before he left the day before and he decided to take advantage of it.   
It was still early, sure, but he didn't see a problem with slipping in to set everything up. Taishiro had trusted him to do so before.   
He wheeled his bike into place and started to unpack the tools, but after the obvious tasks were complete, there wasn't much left for him to do except wait for Kirishima to show up.   
He sat down on a random chair he dug out, leaning back and sighing. It was too bad this place didn't have wifi.   
After a few minutes, he noticed that the door to Taishiro's office was ajar and the light was on. Was ol' fat here? Did he stop in to do some paperwork? Or was something sketchy going down?   
This absolutely seemed like something he needed to check out. If it was a robbery, he would be hailed as a hero, which would be nice, and if it was Taishiro, he could probably say hi or something, ask him for some details on Kirishima or whatever. It wasn't like he was curious about the redhead or anything. He just wanted to make sure the person fixing his bike was qualified to do so.  
Bakugou padded up the steps, trying to be quiet in case the person inside was a robber. He didn't hear any noises as he padded made his way toward the door. Taishiro definitely wasn't here.   
Bakugou pushed the door the rest of the way open, wincing as it creaked on its hinges. When he pushed his way through, he didn't see any robbers, but he did see something he didn't expect.   
Kirishima was curled up on the old futon Taishiro had kept in his office since as long as Bakugou could remember. It was so greasy and full of holes that he couldn't even imagine sitting on it, let alone sleeping as soundly as this shitty-haired moron was. He didn't even have a pillow or a blanket that didn't look like it belonged in the rag box.   
Bakugou's first thought was that Kirishima was living here. But that couldn't be the case. How could a person live in this shop. There was a mini fridge in the corner, which meant he could store food, but there wasn't a microwave in here. He wouldn't be able to have anything hot. Bakugou eyed the trash can, noticing all the fast food bags, and then the tattered tooth brush and paste sitting on the desk, and finally the duffle bag of clothes on the floor.   
Holy fuck.   
Kirishima lived here.   
Bakugou wondered what he should do with this information. Should he say something to him? Should he keep his mouth shut? He had never been good at the ladder, but this didn't seem like any of his business.   
And still, he felt like he had to do something. He didn't know what was driving him to actually have some empathy. Why should he care that some loser lives in a bike repair shop?   
Was it because that loser was his mechanic? Was it because that loser was in charge of his baby?   
That had to be it.   
Right?


	7. Body Break

A shot of fear ran through Kirishima when he realized he had slept in. His alarm hadn't gone off, meaning he was a half hour late for his appointment with Bakugou. He quickly jumped out of bed, rushing to the bathroom on the first floor, where he washed his hair in the sink and quickly changed into his work clothes.   
Thankfully, Bakugou was late too. It made Kirishima wonder if he had confused seven PM for seven AM. It had happened before. One accidental nap had turned into a panic over thinking he was late for school, even though it was twelve hours away.   
Bakugou didn't really seem to be the type to arrive to things late. He had been on time to their last appointment, and Kirishima was sure he would be to this one as well. But he didn't show up for another ten minutes, a stack of Chinese takeout containers in his arms.   
"I brought breakfast." He announced in that gruff way of his.   
"Chinese for breakfast?"   
"What, you think they don't eat breakfast in China?"   
"I don't think they eat egg rolls and sweet and sour chicken for breakfast."   
"Well, we do. Eat up and shut up." Bakugou set the containers on a work bench.   
"Thanks..." Kirishima still didn't know how to react. He had only known Bakugou for a short amount of time, but he knew this was out of character for him.   
"I was here earlier but the shop was empty so I set up my bike and went to get food." Bakugou explained as he dug into his chicken fried rice.   
"I'm sorry. I slept in." Kirishima apologized, starting on his food. He had to admit that a hot meal felt good after months of shitty peanut butter sandwiches and occasional fast foods. Other than the chicken Bakugou had brought, he couldn't remember the last time he had a decent meal. As much as he wanted to savour it, his body was starving for proper sustenance and he couldn't help but to scarf it all down in record time.   
"Damn." Bakugou whistled. "You must've been hungry."   
"I skipped breakfast." Kirishima shrugged. It was true, but he left out the reason why.   
"Should we get to work on the bike?" Bakugou asked, setting his unfinished meal aside.   
"Yeah." Kirishima went to retrieve the new parts from the storage shelves. "Next time I'm late, you can just chill until I get here. I'm tend to sleep in more than I care to admit."   
"Got it." Bakugou nodded, dropping into a chair. "So, where did Ol' Fat find you?"   
"Me?" Kirishima started unscrewing the bolts that held the part in place. "I guess he just took a shine to me for some reason."   
"Yeah, but WHERE did he find you? Did he pouch you off another shop or were you right out of college or what?"   
Kirishima laughed nervously. "Definitely not any of those."   
"Through a family friend?"   
"Nope."   
"Well, I'm out of ideas."   
"Already?"   
"Yeah."   
"Would you believe that I begged him for a job?"   
"You seem like the type."   
"You're a dick."  
"You are what you eat, I guess."  
"What?"  
"Never mind."


	8. Whiked Wheely

The next morning, when Kirishima woke up, he felt oddly warm.   
His first thought was that the shop was on fire, which really was a dumb thought, but it was the only way his sleep addled brain could explain the warmth.   
He sat up, listening for the roar of flames, but the shop was silent.   
It took him a few minutes to notice the new blanket over his body. It was thick and puffy so damn soft. Kirishima didn't know what to do. Where had it come from? Did Taishiro stop by? He didn't think he was sleeping soundly enough to not notice something like that, but he didn't know for sure.   
He decided to get up. If Taishiro was still here, he would like to say hello.   
Kirishima rolled off the futon, not bothering to put pants on over his boxers. It was still early anyway. Nobody would be at the shop right now and ol' Fat had seen him much worse.   
"Hey," he heard when he stepped out of the office. He halted on the spot at the sight of Bakugou sitting next to his bike.   
"Oh...hey..." Kirishima may have been wearing a t-shirt and boxers, but he felt very naked right now. He pulled the hem of his shirt down a little to cover the lame superhero print of his underwear. Hopefully Bakugou wasn't nosey enough to notice that Kirishima was into lame comics from the eighties.   
"I brought breakfast again."  
"You weren't supposed to be in today..."  
"My schedule changed at work and I found myself with a free day, so here I am."   
"I'd normally use that to sleep in."  
"Don't you do that every day?"   
"I mean...I try not to. What's for breakfast?"   
"Nothing fancy. Just last night's leftovers. We had too much."   
Kirishima looked into the Tupperware container sitting on the closest work bench, eyeing the massive helping of chicken and rice and vegetables.   
"Geez. Were you feeding a small army?"   
"Mom always makes too much of everything."   
"Damn. My mom never cooks." Kirishima shrugged as he started to eat.   
"Oh yeah?"  
"Yeah. Unless you count meth."  
"What?"  
Kirishima nearly choked when he realized what he had said.   
"Oh...uh...my mom's a drug addict."  
"And your dad?"  
"I never met him, but he was probably one too." Kirishima shrugged.   
"Dude...you deserve way better."  
"If I had better, I wouldn't be here fixing your bike, would I?"   
Bakugou's cheeks glowed a soft pink. "Yeah. I guess you're right." He watched Kirishima eat for a short amount of time before he spoke again. "Do you...live here?"  
Kirishima swallowed. "Yeah."  
"How? Did Taishiro let you?"   
"Not at first. I started crawling in through a window to sleep at night but then Amajiki found me one morning when he opened the door. He freaked out and locked me in the storage room until Taishiro came in." Kirishima recalled how terrified he had been, seeing the huge mass of the man looming over him. Now he knew that Taishiro couldn't hurt a fly, but he didn't when they first met. "Anyway, I thought he was going to call the cops, but he took me on as an apprentice instead."   
"He's always been a good guy." Bakugou muttered. "But don't tell him I said that. I don't need people thinking I'm soft or some shit."  
"I think you're soft." Kirishima teased.   
"If you tell a single soul, I'll make your head as soft as you think I am."   
"I'll tell you what's NOT soft." Kirishima winked.   
Bakugou's face went as red as Kirishima's hair. "Shut up!"   
The redhead laughed. There was nothing more satisfying than making somebody as grumpy and short-fused as Bakugou blush.   
"We should get to work." Kirishima decided. "The faster this is done, the quicker you can be on the road."   
And the less time the pair could spend together.   
But Kirishima tried not to think about that.


	9. Fright Night

The door of the shop was open when Bakugou returned the next morning. He found it strange. Normally the door was shut even if Amajiki was in. He wondered if Kirishima hadn't closed it right, causing it to blow open. He hoped that it had happened this morning so that there was less time for wildlife to infest the shop.   
His second thought, upon entering the shop, was that something bad had happened to Kirishima. Parts were thrown all over the floor and spray paint covered the garage doors in two crimson targets.   
"Fuck." He recognized those targets. They were a threat. The rival gang must have figured out where Bakugou's bike was getting fixed and decided to scare Kirishima out of finishing the job.   
And if Kirishima lived in the shop, he would have surely been here when they attacked. Who knew what they could have done to him?   
"Kirishima?" He called out, voice gruff and more concerned than he wanted it to sound. He may have thought Kirishima was an idiot, but he didn't want him beaten up or killed, which was more than he could say about most people. Fuck. He WAS getting soft.   
When his call went unanswered, he felt a spike of panic in him. Would he have felt that panic if it was somebody else? If it was one of his gang?   
He hated that his answer was no.   
"Kirishima, it's me. Are you in here?" He kept his ears trained for an answer, but, again, none came. "Fuck."   
His feet carried him up to the office, much faster than he cared to admit. Kirishima's "bed" was empty and the blanket Bakugou had left him was gone. He wasn't sure what that meant. Did Kirishima flee? His bag was still here. Maybe they took him with his blanket.   
"Fuck. Kirishima, please tell me you're here." The third time seemed to be the charm. Bakugou heard some crashing and banging from inside the locker behind Taishiro's desk, and suddenly a red flash was flying out toward him. Kirishima wrapped his arms around Bakugou's waist and buried his head in his chest. He started sobbing, to which Bakugou didn't know how to react. Considering that he grew up around the biggest crybaby in existence, he should have known what to do, but telling Kirishima to "shut up" and "stop being a wimp" wasn't going to help in this situation. This wasn't a scraped knee or a broken All Might figurine. Bakugou didn't know what he had gone through that night, but he knew Kirishima was scared. He needed comfort and Bakugou had never been good at the comfort thing. And the worst part was that HE was responsible. HE was the one who lead them there, who put Kirishima in danger like this. He suddenly remembered the REAL reason his family always went to Taishiro. It wasn't because he was necessarily the best in town, he was great but not Kazuichi Soda great. It was because Taishiro was HUGE, because nobody wanted to mess with such a massive man, even if he was just a giant round mass of goofy antics and clownery. Kirishima, so fragile, shivering in Bakugou's arms, wasn't cut out to be a mechanic for somebody as dangerous as a Dorami gang leader.   
He should cut off ties completely. He should take his bike to somebody who could take on a rival gang.   
So why wasn't he pushing Kirishima away? Why wasn't he picking up his bike and taking it to another mechanic?   
Why were his arms circling Kirishima, pulling him closer? Why was he resting his chin on top of that shitty hair of his? And why did he feel so at home like this?   
"You're safe now." He whispered, and even if it wasn't true, he knew he had to make it that way.


	10. New Home

"So, what happened, exactly? Did you see their faces?" Bakugou asked when Kirishima finally settled down. Bakugou had found the blanket in the locker and wrapped it around Kirishima to calm him. Now, they were sitting on the greasy ass futon and Bakugou was trying not to think about how ruined his jeans were getting right now.   
"I think I forgot to lock the door or something before I went to bed. I woke up when they were smashing around and I got so scared that I hid. I'm sorry."  
"Why are you sorry, moron?"   
"What if your bike was wrecked?"   
"Fuck the bike. You really think a hunk of metal is more important than your life?" What the FUCK was he saying? His bike was precious to him. Was he dehydrated or something?   
"But...all that work we did?"  
"It doesn't matter. The bike is fine."   
"And if it wasn't?"   
"Kirishima, I don't give a fuck about the bike." He had definitely been breathing too many fumes from this damn futon. "Look, you're gonna stay with me for a while, okay? We've got a spare room and nobody can hurt you there."   
Kirishima swallowed, wiping at his face with the blanket. "Why?"  
"What do you mean "why"? Because...we're...friends..." Bakugou wanted to throw up. What was possessing him?  
"Are you sure? I'm not imposing am I?"   
"Would you rather stay here and get beaten up by thugs?"   
Kirishima swallowed. "I guess not."   
"Then come with me after you're done working for the day. Mom's making a big dinner for some people I don't like anyway. It'd be nice to have somebody to talk to who isn't a complete moron."   
"Alright. I'll come. But you have to help me clean the mess up."   
"Do you have anythin to clean the spray paint with?"  
"Spray paint?"   
"Yeah."  
"Why is there spray paint?"   
"I-uh." Bakugou wanted to tell him, but he couldn't bring himself to. What would Kirishima think if he found out about the gang? "I dunno." He muttered.   
"Right, well, there's probably cleaning supplies that'll work in the bathroom. I'll make sure we're not missing anything."   
"Uh...got it."   
Kirishima didn't make a move to get up, so Bakugou didn't either.   
"Hey, uh..."  
"What?" He asked, running a hand through his thick blond hair.   
"Since you said we're friends, can I call you by your first name?"   
"Fuck no."  
"Can you tell it to me."   
"Nope."   
Kirishima laughed. "Not even if I tell you mine?"   
"No chance in hell." He had already fucked up enough times. He wasn't about to let Eijirou talk all casual to him.   
"Mine's Eijirou. You can call me Ei, though."   
"I won't."   
"Ei-chan?"  
"Definitely not."   
"Ei-san."   
"You are NOT an authority figure to me."   
"Ei-Sama?"   
"Ugh." Bakugou groaned. On one hand, Kirishima was back to himself after last night's scare, but on the other hand, himself was fucking annoying. Why did Bakugou like this guy again?   
"Well, if you're not going to call me Ei, then I get to call you Bakubro. It's only fair."  
"How is that fair?"   
"I don't know, but it feels right."   
Bakugou hated how hot his face felt. "Let's just get started on this cleaning."


	11. Dinner Dash

"This is my mom." Bakugou introduced when Mitsuki opened the door. He had texted ahead of time that Kirishima was coming, so she could be ready to meet him.   
"Ah, I thought she was your sister for a second." Kirishima stuck out his hand and Mitsuki shook it, laughing like a stupid school girl.   
"Katsuki, where did you find such a charmer?"   
"So your name is Katsuki..." Kirishima smirked.   
"Don't." Bakugou mumbled under his breath.   
"Come on in," Mitsuki ushered. "We already have your room prepared."   
"That quick? Katsuki only texted you an hour ago."   
Fuck. Now he was calling him by his first name. Bakugou was regretting this already.  
"Well, it's pretty rare that Katsuki brings friends home, so we figured this would be important enough to use our good guest room."   
"Mom," Bakugou groaned, "stop making a big deal out of it."  
"But it IS a big deal." Mitsuki insisted. "Our boy is kind of a dick so he has trouble making friends. I really hope he's treating you nicely."  
"Don't worry about it." Kirishima chuckled.  
"Let's go see your room before my old hag makes a fool of herself." Bakugou wrapped his hand around Kirishima's thick wrist and drug him toward the guest room.   
The idiot's stupid red eyes lit up when he saw it. Bakugou wanted to puke.   
"I'm really allowed to have such a nice bed all to myself?"   
"You think I'd let you sleep in my bed? Hell no."   
Kirishima chuckled softly. "This is like a hotel room or something."   
"There's a bathroom through that door," Bakugou gestured to the white door next to the dresser, "everything is there if you wanna shower before dinner."   
"Ah, it's been a while since I had a decent shower." Kirishima admitted. "The bathroom sink just doesn't cut it, man."   
Bakugou didn't know what to say to that. He stuffed his hands deep into his pockets. "Yeah, well, take as long as you need. I'll just be in the living room." Bakugou backed out the door slowly. "It's at the end of the hall."   
"Wait, Bakubro..." Kirishima called out.   
"Don't call me that, moron."   
"Okay, okay. Just hear me out, alright?"   
"What?"  
"Thank you. You really didn't have to do this much."   
"The fuck do you think I could do instead? Just leave you in that place? You could have gotten hurt."   
"But did you do it because I'm fixing your bike or because you think of me as a friend?"  
Bakugou swallowed. He really didn't want to be having this discussion with Kirishima, especially since he hadn't worked out how he felt about him. Did he consider him a friend? An acquaintance? An enemy? He hadn't had a real friend before, so he wasn't sure how it felt. He wished that this shit was more straight forward so he wouldn't have to deal with it.   
He thought about which answer would cause the least trouble, but still wasn't sure.   
The only way to go about this, he decided, was to give Kirishima a vague reply.   
"Why would you ask a question you already know the answer to?" Bakugou didn't know which way Kirishima would take it, but the guy was optimistic. He would choose the answer that fit the best for him.   
Bakugou knew that much, at least.


	12. Mind Games

"Katsuki, your friend is here." Mitsuki announced a while later as Bakugou played video games with Kirishima in the living room.   
"We're not friends." Bakugou stated as he took out Kirishima's character yet again.   
He knew exactly which "friend" his mother was referring to. Fucking Deku.   
"You're really good at this." Kirishima praised. Bakugou puffed out his chest. "Yeah. I know."  
Kirishima laughed at this. "So, who's this friend?"   
"Just some loser. And we're NOT friends."   
"Sure you are. You and Izuku have been friends since you were babies." Mitsuki insisted.  
"Only because you forced us to be."   
"I'm going to go get him."  
"Fucking don't."   
"Too late." Mitsuki stuck out her tongue, leaving the room.   
"C'mon, shitty hair." Bakugou stood, taking Kirishima's arm.   
"What? Where are we going?"  
"Somewhere Deku won't find us."   
"Oh...okay..." Kirishima rose from the couch, dropping his controller on the coffee table.   
As Bakugou made his way through the twists and turns of his home, Kirishima followed at his heels. Bakugou knew exactly where he was going, to a place where he had never been found before.   
He wondered if it was a good idea; showing Kirishima something so close to himself, but something in his heart told him this would be fine. He found the little closet beneath the staircase and opened it.   
"You first." He commanded, holding the door open.   
Kirishima nodded. "This better not be a trap."   
"Shut up." Bakugou pushed him through the door, following and closing them inside the closet.   
"Is this like your secret base or something?" Kirishima asked, sitting down between the boxes of old shit. There was barely any room for them to sit side by side. Bakugou's hip was pressed against Kirishima's and he did not like the warm feeling it gave him.   
"I always come here to avoid my mom since she never checks this place." He explained, turning his head away. There wasn't much light in this place, but Bakugou was sure that his face was glowing red.   
"So, what are we going to do in here?" Kirishima asked in that dumb teasing tone of his.   
"We're going to be hiding until all the shitty guests are gone."   
"God, this is like seven minutes in heaven in middle school."   
"More like, seven hours, because that's how long these stupid things last."  
"Seven hours, huh? I guess you can use that time to tell me more about yourself."   
"Screw my life. Tell me about yours." Since when has Katsuki given a fuck about other people's lives? Why did Kirishima have this kind of rule over his actions?   
"Well...there isn't much to tell. I never had a dad and my mom was into meth. I'm surprised I didn't come out addicted to the stuff. I've always been into mechanic stuff, so when I ran away, Taishiro's shop sort of felt natural to me. And then you know the rest."   
"Fuck. I've been living through rainbows and butterflies compared to you."   
"Don't feel bad about it, man. It's just life."   
"Who said I felt bad? Don't just predict what I'm feeling, fucking moron."   
Kirishima laughed at this and Bakugou tried not to picture that pointy grin of his, the one that made his heart pang, but there it was, so vivid in his head.   
"So what about you? What's your life story?"   
"I have a pretty typical childhood, I guess, a mom and a dad, a big house, decent school."   
"How did you get into motorbikes?"   
"I was just born into it. It's been my whole life." Katsuki shrugged. "My parents are into it, so I just got into it too."   
"Can I tell you a secret?"   
"I mean...sure..."   
"I've never ridden a bike before."   
"For real?"   
"Yeah. Never."  
Bakugou felt that stupid need to make Kirishima happy, once again. He hated it. Kirishima wasn't special or anything. He was just another annoying loser in Bakugou's life.   
"Maybe I'll take you out sometime."   
Fuck. Why couldn't he keep his damn mouth shut?


	13. Out of the Closet

Bakugou woke up to the sound of his phone ringing. He found himself sitting upright, a heavy weight on his left side.   
He and Kirishima had ended up talking for a few hours until they both fell asleep, leaning against one another like two halves of a rooftop. Bakugou felt really weird about it, but not weird enough to stir Kirishima from his sleeping position.   
He answered his phone quickly, without looking at the caller, so that Kirishima wouldn't hear.   
"Katsuki, where are you? Dinner is starting."  
"We'll be right there. Calm down." Bakugou groaned. He hung up without saying goodbye.   
"Kirishima, wake up."   
"Hunh?" Kirishima's head lifted from his shoulder. "What time is it?"   
"It's dinner time."   
"'M starvin'."   
"Then get your ass in gear."   
Kirishima grunted again and Bakugou felt him shift beside him. He opened the closet door and stepped out so Kirishima could follow.   
"I gotta say, for a closet, that was one of the best napping places I've ever been in."   
"It better be. I didn't wear down the floor for so many years just to have you call it a bad napping place."  
Kirishima laughed at this.   
"Anyway, I hope you like spicy food, because the old hag has never made anything mild."   
"If that chicken you bought me was what you consider spicy, I think I'll be fine."   
"Moron." Bakugou rolled his eyes, walking toward the dining room.   
Kirishima followed, cheerful in his movements.   
Everybody was already gathered when Bakugou entered the dining room. The only two seats left were on either side of fucking Deku.   
Bakugou groaned. There was no escaping the loser.   
When he sat on Deku's right, Kirishima sat on his left. He felt weirdly separated from the redhead, in a way he hadn't felt before.   
He didn't like this, not one bit.   
"Glad you finally made it, Katsuki." Mitsuki said as Bakugou sat down next to fucking Deku.   
"Whatever." He rolled his eyes, pissed that he had to sit through this dinner. He hated everybody around this table, all those shitty relatives and family friends. Why did he agree to do this? Why did he bring Kirishima along?   
Bakugou lowered his head to his plate, digging into the food set out for him. He let his mind wander away from the table, to its own place where he wouldn't be bothered. However, the peace didn't last long since his old hag of a mother had to say some dumb shit.   
"So, Izuku, I heard you got a little girlfriend."   
What? Seriously? Fuckin' nerd ass loser found a girlfriend? How did he manage that?   
"Uh...yeah. We met a few weeks ago." Midoriya buried his gaze in his food, face redder than Kirishima's shitty hairdo.   
"Oh, what's her name? Is she nice?"   
"Her name is Ochacho...and, yeah, she's really sweet." Deku started gushing about his shitty girlfriend and Bakugou struggled to keep his food down.   
All this sappy shit was making him nauseous.   
"Maybe Katsuki will take a page from your book and start dating soon. I'm still waiting on grandkids." Mitsuki teased.   
Bakugou choked on his potato wedge.   
"You're not getting no snotty grandkids, old hag. I'd bring home a boyfriend before I brought home any disgusting kids."   
Mitsuki smirked, eyes landing on Kirishima, who was watching the exchange with an unreadable expression on his face. "You might have done that already."   
What was that supposed to fucking mean?


	14. Night Terrors

By two in the morning, Bakugou still hadn't gotten a single second of sleep. This was rare for him. Normally he'd be out by nine, but not tonight. He HAD taken that long ass nap, but normally naps didn't change his sleep schedule much. Nothing was new or different about this night, nothing except the fact that Kirishima was just a few rooms away and Bakugou's parents seemed to think they were dating or some shit.   
His mind had been absolutely racing since dinner, trying to figure out why Mitsuki had come to that conclusion. He was coming up with absolutely nothing, as usual. Figuring people out wasn't his best skill, although, he would never admit to that.   
It didn't help that Kirishima had laughed at Mitsuki's little joke. What was that supposed to mean? Did he agree with her? Or did he think the idea of dating Bakugou was utterly stupid?   
And why did Bakugou's stomach churn at the thought of the latter. He wasn't into sappy shit, and he DEFINITELY wasn't into Kirishima, so why would he have any reason to feel bad about Kirishima being repulsed by doing sappy shit with him?   
Bakugou rolled over for the hundredth time, growling at himself for letting his mind wander in such a strange direction. This was all so fucking LAME.   
He was about to get up, to take a walk and clear his head, when he heard a tiny tapping on his door.   
At first, he thought it was one of his parents and got ready to yell, but then he realized that nobody in his family would knock that lightly.   
He waited for a moment, listening hard for more.   
More DID come, this time in the form of Kirishima's whisper.   
"Bakugou, you awake, bro?"   
Sighing deeply, Bakugou slid out of his bed and shuffled to his door, opening it just enough to poke his face out.   
He hadn't told him where his room was, but he guessed that even Kirishima was smart enough to figure out that the giant "keep out" sign on the door was enough to find it. The redhead looked skittish, almost like he wasn't exactly sure if his prediction was correct.   
"What?" He asked, trying not to sound relieved.   
"Did I wake you up?" Maybe he was skittish because of that? Bakugou certainly wasn't the most pleasant person to wake, and he never tried to act like he was.   
"Nah. I couldn't sleep." Bakugou shrugged, opening the door more. Kirishima caught onto the invitation and stepped inside, slightly hesitant.   
"I couldn't sleep either." He chuckled, a sound filled with nervousness.   
Bakugou turned on his bedroom light and shut the door. "Do the blankets not have enough motor oil on them?"   
Kirishima's laugh came again, this time at more ease. "Yeah. Something like that."   
"I'd grab some from the garage, but mom would kill me if I dumped it on the bed."   
"It's just...this place is so nice and..." His bare feet shuffled on Bakugou's dark grey carpet, "I don't feel like I deserve this."   
"Well, too bad, cuz you do." Bakugou swallowed. Sure, he had said it in his normal, gruff manor, but his words were actually NICE. Disgusting.   
Kirishima shrugged, as if he didn't believe Bakugou. He started looking around the room, taking in all the comic book posters and the book shelf, crammed with figurines and nerdy shit that Bakugou would NEVER admit to collecting outside of his aunts when they asked him what he wanted for his birthday. He felt exposed. He might as well have answered his door naked.   
NOBODY came into his room, hence the "Keep out" sign on the door.   
Luckily, to spare Bakugou from how self-conscious he was feeling, Kirishima spoke up.   
"You wanna go for a walk or something?"   
"Yeah." Katsuki admitted. "That sounds like a good idea."


	15. Heavenly Morning

Morning came extremely quick after that. Kirishima's arrival was followed by a long walk through the back yard, relatively silent apart from a few comments about the weather. It wasn't awkward, weirdly enough. Bakugou felt a strange peace during the whole time they were outside. He couldn't explain it, even if he tried.   
He didn't remember much else from the night, only that they had settled down to watch a movie after the walk and that the two seemed to have the same taste in action films.   
They must have fallen asleep during the movie, otherwise Bakugou would have turned his TV off when it ended and he wouldn't be feeling the warmth of Kirishima by his side.   
He was afraid to roll over. If he did that, this situation would feel much more real. Right now, he could blame that heat on himself. He could make himself believe that he didn't just share a bed with somebody, but he wasn't sure he could do the same about how comfortable he felt.   
He felt Kirishima shift beside him and realized that he couldn't ignore this any longer. He rolled over to face the music, fully ready to accept his fate, but the moment his eyes landed on the sleeping Kirishima, he felt his whole body freeze.   
Why did watching him sleep bring such a peace to Bakugou? It wasn't fair, not to him, not to Kirishima.   
"Hey, moron, wake up." He growled, nudging his shoulder.   
Kirishima's eyes opened slowly, taking in their surroundings.   
"What time is it?" He asked, voice thick with sleep.   
"Uh..." Bakugou's eyes drifted to the clock on his dresser. "It's ten."  
"Ten? Shit. I've got an appointment in an hour."   
"Fuck. I'll drive you. Go get dressed."   
"Right." As Kirishima rolled out of the bed, Bakugou thought about what he was going to make for breakfast. It was such a stupid thought to be going through his head. Was he a fucking housewife or something?   
He wanted to take a freezing shower to get his senses back, but there wasn't time. He would have to settle for splashing cold water on his face, which was exactly what he did while Kirishima was getting changed.   
"You ready to go?" The redhead poked his head into the bathroom, hair up in that stupid, spiked way he usually had it. Was that what had taken him so long?   
"My parents are working so we have to steal mom's old bike. She won't give me any trouble if it's for you, so don't worry about it." Bakugou explained.   
"Great. Let's get going."   
The pair was silent as they walked to the garage, and as Bakugou dug out the bike and an extra helmet. It wasn't until Kirishima took his helmet that he spoke.   
"So...what are you going to do while I'm working?"   
"I've got my own job to get to." Bakugou shrugged, swinging his leg over the bike. "Hop on."   
Kirishima nodded. He slipped the helmet on and eased himself behind Bakugou. As his arms slithered around the blond's leather jacket, he felt his heart quicken and cursed himself.   
Of all the people in the world, why was HE the one in this situation? He didn't need this right now. If his body didn't start reacting normally to Kirishima soon, he was going to have to change mechanics.


	16. Midnight Madness

Bakugou had sent his mom to collect Kirishima that night since he was working late and didn't want Kirishima walking back alone.   
He needed time to think, too, which really didn't happen during his shift, as it was busy and hectic. However, come break time, he would have fifteen glorious minutes to go over these weird changes happening in his body and mind.   
Of course, fifteen minutes was too good to be true. When he exited the restaurant for his break, he could see a hooded figure, standing in the employee smoking corner.   
"Who the fuck are you?"   
"You don't need to know, Katsuki." The voice was low and Bakugou couldn't figure out who it was.   
"How do you know my name?"  
"I've come to give you a message."   
Bakugou scoffed. "Stop playing and get to the point."   
"You have been issued a challenge."   
"What kind of challenge? Are you on meth?"  
"You have three options," the hooded figure continued as if Bakugou hadn't spoken, "firstly, you can become our mole to take down Dorami, which will secure your spot in our gang. Secondly, you can take the challenge against our leader, either win and be left alone, or lose and, well, die, or you can do nothing."   
"And what happens if I do nothing?"   
"If you do nothing, the safety of your red haired friend cannot be guaranteed."   
"You leave him the FUCK out of this. He doesn't have any clue about anything."   
"You seem to be fond of him."   
"He's just my mechanic."   
"Who you've allowed to stay at your house?"   
"Only because you fucks had to scare him with that stunt you pulled the other night."   
The hooded figure laughed softly to themselves. "You must meet us in one week at the cliff overlooking the city. If you don't show, your mechanic will be paying the fee for your cowardice."   
"Fuck you." Bakugou hissed.   
The stranger merely started stepping away, calmly. "See you at midnight next Saturday. Bring your bike."   
Bakugou was speechless. He had never been issued a challenge before and he had no idea what he was supposed to do.   
"Oh, and," the person stopped walking for one last hurrah, "if you tell anybody about this, he's dead meat, got it?"   
Bakugou swallowed. He couldn't even ask Dorami for advice? But they'd know what to do. Surely, in twenty to thirty years, Saki had been issued challenges. She would have had advice.   
Bakugou leaned against the restaurant wall, suddenly feeling light-headed. He barely had time to figure Kirishima out, let alone a bunch of gang on gang drama.   
He wanted to scream, but he knew that would cause a scene and he didn't really want this to affect his job.   
Would his bike even be fixed by then? He would have to make sure, because this wasn't something he wanted to steal his mom's bike for.   
"Fuck." He groaned. His break was coming to an end and he didn't even get a chance to think about what he originally intended.   
Fucking gangs and their bullshit.


	17. Tredding Water

When Bakugou came home from his shift that night, dinner was just starting. He was silent throughout the whole meal, to the point that Kirishima felt worried for him. He wasn't the type to be quiet, especially when his parents were talking about embarrassing adult stuff, like how they met and the things they did when they were young.   
There were so many chances for him to growl about them being unbearable, but he never spoke up.   
When he finished eating, he went straight to his room, and not in a storm like he would if he were angry. Bakugou slumped off in defeat. Kirishima found himself getting more worried. He finished his own meal as quickly as possible and followed the sound of a slamming door.   
The edgy "Keep out" sign on Bakugou's door didn't deter him from knocking. If Bakugou needed his help, then he didn't care what a sign said.   
"Dude, you alright?"   
For a few moments, Bakugou was silent, and Kirishima wondered if he was ever going to respond. But, the door opened a tiny crack, which Bakugou peered through with half his face.   
"Did'ja have a rough day at work?"   
His sigh said it all. Kirishima wanted to push the door open and give Bakugou a big hug, but he restrained himself for the sake of his friend.   
"Do you wanna talk about it?"   
Bakugou shook his head.   
"Alright. If there's anything you need, just let me know, okay?"   
Kirishima was about to leave when Bakugou's hand slipped through the crack and latched onto his. "Wait..." The blond muttered, opening the door all the way, "don't go."   
The expression on Bakugou's face was something Kirishima hadn't seen on anybody before. His eyes we're longing, but mouth twisted in disgust. It was like his emotions were fighting each other inside of him.   
"Okay. I'll stay."   
"Do you want to watch a movie?"  
"Yeah. A movie sounds good." Kirishima stepped into the room, watching Bakugou pick out a movie at random from the collection on his shelf. When he sat on the bed, Kirishima followed, feeling extremely aware of his every movement.   
He sat, keeping some distance between himself and his friend. He knew Bakugou wasn't the touchy type, and feared that he would be yelled at for pushing it. However, Bakugou broke character to lean his head on Kirishima's shoulder.   
"How much longer do you need to work on my bike?" He asked, voice low and gravelly.   
"I dunno. Two hours? Three?"   
"Do you have time to finish it off this week?"   
"Probably."   
"Good. And don't worry about me being there. I trust you to finish it without me."   
As Kirishima tried to decipher what Bakugou was trying to say, one question came to mind.   
"Am I still going to stay here after your bike is done?"   
Bakugou took a while to answer, an unbeatable amount of time.   
"Maybe." He stated, eventually. "At least until it's safe."   
"Right." Kirishima nodded, although he was unsure about what Bakugou was talking about. Safe from what? More vandals breaking into the shop?   
"Bakugou,"   
"Yeah?"   
"After your bike is fixed, will we still be friends?"   
Again, Bakugou took way too much time to answer and it broke Kirishima's heart.   
"Probably."   
He knew from years of an unreliable mother that "probably" usually meant "no".


	18. Awkward Conversation

Bakugou tried to avoid Kirishima as much as possible over the next week. Things had gotten awkward between them after that conversation about the bike and he didn't know what to do in order to fix it.   
He wasn't good at friendship. It just wasn't his thing. He doubted that it would ever be.   
At least...he used to.  
Before he met Kirishima, he could easily picture himself alone, never having to rely on anybody else, and he hadn't felt bad about it. But now, the thought of going through life alone scared him. Who would he turn to in a crisis? He was tired of relying on his parents and he didn't really trust his gang, despite being one of the inner circle.   
Meeting Kirishima had turned his life upside down and he didn't think he could ever go back.   
The only time Bakugou and Kirishima spoke that week was on Friday morning, when the bike was finished and Mitsuki drove him to pick it up. She had been chauffeuring Kirishima to and from the shop each day in her car, so Bakugou hadn't needed to talk to him. He had picked up some shifts here and there at work so he wouldn't get home until everybody was asleep. He didn't have to explain himself that way, wouldn't have to find an excuse to shut Kirishima out.   
This was all for the best, anyway. He felt like any more bonding would make it impossible to stay away from Kirishima.   
On Friday, when he picked up his bike, Bakugou only saw him for a two minutes as he loaded entered the shop after paying his bill with Amajiki. The redhead was halfway under another bike, already starting on another client's project. Bakugou hoped that Kirishima could move on from him that quickly.   
He felt like he needed to say something, to assure him that he was still welcome in their home. Even if Bakugou was trying to cut off ties, he didn't want any rival gang members to hurt him before the Challenge Night.   
"We're having takeout tonight for dinner. Do you have any preferences?" This was all his stupid anti-social brain could think of. Why didn't they teach this stuff in school.   
"I dunno. I might be working late anyway." His expression was so empty, like he was talking to the person handing him his morning coffee at the <insert Japanese version of Tim Horton's> on the corner.   
Bakugou swallowed. "Right...of course..." He didn't like that feeling of his heart shattering to pieces, but he didn't know how to stop it. "I'll see you around, then."   
"Maybe." The way Kirishima shrugged, the way his eyes remained focused on his work and his lips pulled back into a scowl, really made Bakugou feel shitty. But, once again, his poor socialization skills didn't help him fix this. He ended up hopping on his bike and driving away without another word.   
He had to admit, being on his own bike again felt great. He had missed how it handled corners and how the handle grips felt against his palms. But no matter how free he felt, it didn't help him escape from the memory of Kirishima's arms around his waist during that one trip they had together, and the recollection of his words in that closet. That bike trip had been Kirishima's first time, and he hadn't even said anything about it. They should have made it special, but it had been wasted on a stupid trip to work. Bakugou hadn't done NEARLY enough for Kirishima.   
And now, he had no more chances to make up for his mistakes.   
He and Kirishima were done for good.


	19. The Truth Revealed

There were very few people in the world who Bakugou felt he could ask for advice. Saki was one of these people.   
She always acted (and looked) like she was around his age, but she was wise beyond any year Bakugou had reached. She knew the roads, the city, the people in town, and she knew how Bakugou worked.   
She was also really good at freestyle Rap, which, despite not being his thing, was admirable to him. Especially when she was using it to roast the hell out of her opponents.   
So, it was Saki who he called that day, wanting to finally understand what was happening to him.   
A man's voice answered the phone, sounding professional, yet nervous. "Fran Chou Chou, Kotarō speaking."   
Fran Chou Chou was supposed to be the name of Saki's stupid Idol group, so Kotarō must be their manager.   
"Uh...is Saki there?" God, he hated talking to people on the phone. Everything was so polite and squeaky clean.   
"Who is this?"   
"Can you tell her Bakugou called?"   
The personality of the guy on the other line seemed to flip a switch. "Am I supposed to know who that is?" He asked, voice suddenly shrill.   
"A friend of Saki's."   
"You're not even supposed to know her name."   
"What?" This was frustrating. No wonder Saki didn't like people calling her for no reason.   
"Who the fuck's on the phone?" A quieter voice spoke up.   
"It's none of your GOD DAMN BUSINESS!" Kotarō shrieked, followed by a thud and an "OUCH!"   
"LIKE HELL IT IS!" The second voice was louder this time, loud enough that Bakugou could recognize Saki in it, despite how phones always seemed to change the sound.   
"Hello?" She asked.   
"Saki? It's Bakugou."   
"Ahhhh. What's up?"   
"I need to talk to you."   
"Meet me at Drive-in Tori in half an hour."   
"Got it."

***

Thirty minutes later, Bakugou found himself sitting in a back booth at that stupid chicken place, watching the leader of his gang swirl chicken around on the table's grill.   
"So, what's up?" She asked, twirling the orange streak in her bangs around her index finger.   
"This is going to sound really weird, but I need relationship advice."   
She raised her eyebrow. "Relationship advice?"   
"Yeah."   
"You want to ask the legendary Saki Nikaidō, leader of the Dorami gang, for romance advice?"  
"No! Not that kind of relationship!" Bakugou insisted, face heating up. "It's friendship."   
"You have friends?"   
"No. Just one. And I'm really fucking it up." Bakugou swallowed.   
"Okay, tell me the whole story." Saki requested, plucking a cooked piece of chicken off the grill with her chopsticks and placing it in her mouth.   
Bakugou let his tongue do the work, recounting the whole story about Kirishima from when they met to that morning. He tried to leave the gang warfare out of it, but it got really hard toward the end, especially when Saki spoke up again.   
"It sounds like you really like him if you want to protect him from the other gang."   
"I don't know HOW I feel, Saki. I actually LIKE being around him and helping him and making him smile, but I don't feel that way about anybody else. It's weird. I can't stand it."   
"So, if the rival gang marked him as a target, why haven't they come to you about it? Normally that's standard gang etiquette."   
"They did." Bakugou admitted. He knew he shouldn't be telling anybody about this, that Kirishima's life was at stake, but if they didn't know he blabbed, then what could they do about it?   
"They issued a challenge for tomorrow night at the cliff. Kirishima's life is on the line."   
Saki was silent for a moment, but eventually she spoke.   
"The same thing happened to Owada and Ishimaru."   
"What did they do?"   
"Skipped town."   
"I can't...I can't do that. Kirishima won't even speak to me."   
"Whatever you do, don't take the challenge. Just get Kirishima to lie low for a while."   
"I can't do that EITHER Saki." Why haven't the others been targeted?"  
"Because nobody knows enough about me and Celty to do anything, and nobody messes with Uotani."   
"Fuck."   
"Look, Katsuki, these challenges are dangerous. I lost my life to one." Saki seemed to realize what she said two seconds after it came out of her mouth. Her hands moved up, almost as if to catch the words that had already escaped.   
"What are you talking about?"   
"Uh..."   
"Saki..."  
"Okay, promise not to tell a soul?"   
"Promise."   
"I'm a zombie."   
"You're insane is what you are."   
"No, really," she insisted. "One minute, my bike is hurdling over the edge of a cliff, and the next minute I'm waking up in some haunted ass house surrounded by screaming zombie girls."   
"Saki, this isn't a fucking joke."   
"I'm serious." She insisted. "Look," her eyes darted around the restaurant sketchily before her hands pushed her chin up. To Bakugou's surprise, her head came clean off.   
"What the fuck?" He gaped.   
"This is nothing compared to Celty. She doesn't have a head to begin with."   
"So...you're really..."  
"I died in ninety seven."   
"And the rest of your idol group...?"   
"All dead. Even our dog. Kotarō isn't though."   
"That's messed up."   
"All in a day's work, I guess." Saki shrugged. "Anyway, you won't have a weird sunglasses wearing moron to bring you back, so don't go and get yourself killed like I did." Saki gently placed her head back on her neck.   
"But...Kirishima..."  
Saki sighed deeply. "Is he really worth dying over? Think about it."   
Bakugou HAD thought about it. Kirishima had a lot more to give the world than Bakugou ever could. He was friendly and a great mechanic. He had a lot more people to be sad if he died than Bakugou. And if Bakugou died, Kirishima wouldn't have to go on every day blaming himself. Kirishima wouldn't have to lose his ONLY friend.   
Bakugou didn't have a thing to lose.   
But Saki would stop him if he said all that, and he couldn't afford having the other gang know he tattled.   
"Fine." He stated. "I won't go."  
"You're making the right choice."   
He wasn't.


	20. Goodbyes

Saturday was spent in his room, pacing, psyching himself out. Bakugou was terrified. He didn't know where he would be this time tomorrow, but he suspected that the answer might be the morgue. Did he want to die? Absolutely not. But he didn't want Kirishima hurt even more than this.   
He could hear him a few rooms away, shuffling, watching TV, doing who knew what, and he wanted to go over there so badly.   
But he couldn't. Not yet. If he saw Kirishima now, he knew he would chicken out. He had to wait until later.   
Kirishima left the room a few times throughout the day, once to use the phone. Bakugou couldn't hear what he was saying from his room, but the conversation was serious and drug on for an hour.   
When darkness came and the time to leave approached, Bakugou decided that this was the right time. He slipped out of his room and shuffled toward Kirishima's.   
Without bothering to knock, Bakugou slipped inside, turning on the light. Kirishima sat up, eyes wide with terror and knife in his hand.   
"Woah! It's just me!" Bakugou said, holding his hands up. Did Kirishima seriously sleep with a knife now? Had the gang vandals messed him up that badly?   
"What do you want, Bakugou?" Kirishima put the knife back under his pillow, crossing his arms.   
"I need to talk to you."   
"At eleven in the night?"   
Bakugou nodded. "It's important."   
Kirishima didn't speak, but he didn't shove Bakugou out either. He didn't even object when Bakugou sat beside him, body turned to face him.   
"I have to go somewhere tonight and if I'm not back in the morning, there are two envelopes on my bed. One is for my parents, and one is for you." Bakugou stopped to take a breath, "and I'm sorry for being such a bad friend. I've never had anybody in my life like you and I don't know how to deal with all these new feelings. That's why I have to break it off. I don't want to put you through all this."   
Kirishima swallowed, tears forming in his eyes, and Bakugou realized how truly talented he was at masking his emotions. Who knew how many awful things Bakugou had said to hurt him, awful things that he hadn't noticed because Kirishima had laughed or smiled or brushed it off. He was nothing but toxic to his friend.   
"You don't deserve to hurt like this."   
When Kirishima finally spoke, his voice was quiet, almost shameful.   
"I'm leaving tomorrow."   
"Leaving?"  
"I'm going back to the shop tomorrow. Taishiro is coming back, so..."   
"Will you be safe?"   
"Of course. Yeah." Kirishima shrugged. "I just can't stay here anymore with...you know..."   
"Me being such a dick?"  
"You haven't really spoken to me in a week. I just feel really awkward here."   
"I'm really sorry about that. I'll miss you."   
"Well, you can always visit..."  
Only if he didn't die.   
"Yeah. You're right." Bakugou still felt like he needed to say more. Now was his chance, his last one.   
"Eijirou..."   
"Yeah?"   
"I really liked being your friend."   
"Me too."   
"I think...I'm falling in love with you..."   
Kirishima blinked. "Okay."   
"Okay?"  
"Bakugou...Katsuki...I don't know what to say to that. You haven't talked to me in a week and then you just decide that you love me. I need to process it."   
"I said I THINK I love you. I don't even know if I do. It's probably just because I've never had a friend before." Bakugou wiped at his eyes, realizing that he had been crying. "I'm so confused, Eijirou."   
"I think you should figure it out and get back to me about it." Kirishima put a hand on top of Bakugou's knee.   
He didn't have time to figure it out, though. This was his only shot.   
He leaned forward, pressing his lips against Kirishima's, letting his mind shut down. He was hesitant with the kiss, not knowing what to do, exactly, and more worried about how Kirishima would react.   
The redhead didn't pull away, but he didn't return the kiss either. When Bakugou sat back, he didn't say anything.   
Was he mad? Had he liked the kiss? Bakugou found himself more confused than he had been before he had done that.   
"I have to go now." He whispered, stumbling out of the bed and across the room, when he turned back one last time, it was to see Kirishima with his fingers pressed to his lips.   
He wanted to go back, to pull Kirishima into his arms and never let him go. It was all clear to him now. He wanted to be with this guy, to protect him for the rest of their lives.   
"Goodbye, Eijirou." He whispered, slipping out of the room.   
He still had one chance to make this desire come true, and he was now more determined than ever for it to happen.   
He had to win this challenge, for himself, but especially for him.   
He wouldn't be leaving Kirishima alone like this.   
Never again.


	21. Showdown

Bakugou could hear the sounds of bikes long before he was around the corner. It looked like a party when he arrived on the cliff. People and their bikes were everywhere, parked, doing doughnuts, racing each other. This was nothing like the gatherings Dorami had.   
In the centre of it all was a black and white motorcycle, a girl standing on the seat, laughing manically. Her massive pigtails bobbed with her head, hands placed on her hips, which were wrapped in a red plaid skirt. Below her stood a freckled girl in military fatigues, her hair in a short black style.   
Pig tail girl was the leader. Bakugou could sense that from a mile away, that dominant personality, the way everybody had her at centre stage.   
Bakugou drove his bike toward her, parking it with a smooth drift.   
"I'm here, like you wanted. What's your fucking challenge?"   
"Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in!" The gang leader announced in a taunting voice. "I thought the little dandelion head wouldn't show!"   
"Who are you calling Dandelion?" Bakugou growled as the other gang members closed in.   
"It's unfortunate. I was really hoping to put a little more red on that friend of yours."   
Bakugou scowled. She was trying to make him crack, but it was only giving him more determination.   
"What's this challenge?"   
"Straight to the point, aren't you, little boy? I haven't even told you my name."   
Bakugou raised an eyebrow. This girl was absolutely crazy. And her voice sounded like she should be narrating a show about world history...or one of Uotani's classmates. Bakugou wanted to punch her.   
"I'm Junko Enoshima and I'm the leader of the Despairs!~ Welcome to my challenge!" She waved her arm toward the empty strip leading toward the guardrail on the edge of the cliff. "We both have to drive toward the cliff. Whoever puts on the breaks or swerves away first looses."   
"So, it's a game of chicken? Real creative." Bakugou rolled his eyes.   
"Too cowardly to go through with it?"   
"Fuck no." Bakugou smirked devilishly. "Bring it on."   
The pair pulled their bikes into place, facing the cliff edge. The black haired girl stood in the way, waving a checkered flag.   
"Ready?" She asked, voice soft and shy.   
"Of course we are." Junko stated without asking Bakugou. But he was more than ready. He already had a plan.   
"Three." The black haired girl stepped out of the way.   
"Two." She lifted the flag above her head.   
"O-"  
"STOP!" A single voice cried out over the others, one that should not have been here. A familiar blond ponytailed head emerged from the bushes. Saki ran into the track, holding her arms out at her sides. "I'm not letting him do this."   
"Who the fuck are you?" Junko asked, glaring at Saki with complete disgust.   
"It's none of your business who we are."   
"We?"   
A roar sounded from the bushes and two forms on bikes leapt from the same place Saki had.   
Celty was carrying a massive Scythe and the motor of her bike sounded almost...horselike? She swung the weapon in a circle, causing an entire group of the Despairs to retreat in the blink of an eye. Uotani drove up next to her, waving a metal pipe around.   
"Dorami isn't known for leaving a man behind."   
"You weren't supposed to tell anybody." Junko hissed.   
"Enoshima," one of the gang members, a guy wearing a large hat, approached the pigtailed girl's bike, "I never took you for the biking type." He removed the hat, revealing a massive pompadour.   
"Owada!" Saki greeted. "Good to see you."   
"I heard there was a party and I just couldn't miss it."   
Somehow unshaken by this turn of events, Junko laughed loudly. "You really think five little misfits can defeat my entire gang?"   
"I'm sure Celty could beat you all ten times over by herself." Saki bragged. "Now, why don't you all run off before you become so dead, even Kotarō couldn't bring you back to life."   
Some of the Despair members slipped away at these words, a few even leaving their bikes behind.   
"I'm not leaving until somebody takes my challenge!" Junko whined.   
"Fine. I'll take it." Saki declared. "But be warned; I've never lost one of these things."   
Bakugou pulled his bike out of the lane as Saki grabbed one of the discarded Despair bikes. As she drove up, the others gathered closely to watch.   
"Saki," Bakugou called out to her, curious about what outcome to expect.  
Saki leaned down so the two could speak privately.   
"Are you sure about this?"   
"Relax. I've done this before. I'll survive." She winked at him before rising once again.   
"Three, two, one." The black haired girl counted down, lowering the flag on three. Saki and Junko's bikes launched forward, clearing the ground in less than a second.   
Bakugou held his breath as both machines slammed into the guardrail in sync, flying through the air at top speed. They seemed to hover for a second before dropping, like a character in an old cartoon. The crowd gasped as an explosion ripped through the air, ringing through their ears.   
But Bakugou knew better. He knew that Saki was undead, that she couldn't die like this. He felt oddly tranquil about what he should be viewing as a disaster.   
"It's a tie." One of the Despair members stated as the black haired girl ran to the edge of the cliff, screaming Junko's name.   
"It's not a tie." Saki pulled herself over the edge of the cliff, hair singed and face glowing with a bright smile. "Junko Enoshima is dead. The Despairs are over for good."   
"Saki, you lived!" Mondo ran up to the gang leader, giving her a rib shattering hug.   
"Listen up!" She called out to the remaining Despairs, "the last time I did this, there was a wholesome life lesson taught and then we had a concert and I sang a dope ass song. But Fran Chou Chou isn't here, so I want all you other fakes to go home and never do gang shit again." She gathered the Dorami leaders toward her. "It's time for some late night Drive-In Tori's."


	22. Still Not Over

Despite the battle being won, Bakugou didn't make it home until hours past the rise of the sun. The gang leaders had spent the night at their usual spot, planning how they would move forward from that night.   
Bakugou hadn't paid attention to much of it. He was too busy thinking about Kirishima, what he would do now that this whole mess was over with. Should he still make time to see him? What excuses could he make to be around him? When they finally left the restaurant, all Bakugou wanted to do was get some sleep. It had been a long twenty six hours, after all.   
He didn't know how he had managed to bike home, and he didn't remember falling into bed, but he remembered being woken up around noon to the sound of Mitsuki banging on his door.   
"KATSUKI, YOU'VE GOT SOME EXPLAINING TO DO!"   
Bakugou swallowed, remembering the note he had left, the one he had told Kirishima to give his parents.   
It basically stated that he was dead and contained all the money he owed them for the bike repairs.  
"Uh...April fools!" Bakugou shouted. "Spend the money on dinner. You deserve it."   
He jumped out of bed, not having to slip into his shoes since he hadn't bothered to take them off when he got home. He had to go see Kirishima ASAP, to let him know that he was alive. It was all he cared about right now.   
Was he terrified about where they would go from there? Absolutely. But did he want to give it a shot anyway? Completely.   
And so, Katsuki had to make it good.   
He started planning in his head, ways to confess. It was hard, though. He wasn't good at this romantic shit and he had always gagged when it came up in movies.   
Kirishima wouldn't want a movie-worthy confession anyway. He would want Bakugou to be himself, even if it was awkward and if he couldn't get his point across without swearing.  
"Where are you going, mister?" Mitsuki grabbed his ear as he walked out of his room.   
Bakugou groaned. "None of your business."   
"I'm going to ground you for this. Get back in your room."   
"I'm twenty one. You can't ground me."   
Mitsuki groaned, letting go of him. "Miserable brat." She muttered.   
"Bitter Hag." Bakugou three back, slipping away from her and heading out of the house.   
The bike ride to the shop felt longer than it needed to be. Bakugou spent it agonizing about seeing Kirishima again after that letter.   
His was a lot more detailed than the one his parents got, and three times as long. He found himself hoping that Kirishima hadn't read it yet. If that was the case, there wouldn't be any explaining to do.   
But, if he had read it, Bakugou would have to admit that he hadn't died and that everything in the note was a big lie.   
He had another option, which was to never show up, to let Kirishima think he was still dead. Faking his death seemed to be preferable to confessing his love.   
However, he reached the shop before he got the chance to ditch, and when he saw the flickering red and blue lights flashing from the parking lot, Bakugou knew one thing was sure.   
He wasn't going to be confessing any time soon.


	23. The Letter

_Kirishima,_   
_If you're reading this, I'm gone. Like, GONE gone. Dead. Deceased._   
_I didn't want to tell you this, in case it got you in trouble, but I'm in a gang. It's not an aggressive one, I didn't even have to do a torturous initiation or anything, but we're definitely under attack._   
_The person who wrecked my bike was probably from the rival gang we're dealing with right now, and they've challenged me to a duel. I don't know what the outcome will be, which is why I'm writing you this letter. Hopefully, you'll never get a chance to read this, but who knows._   
_The reason I've been pushing you away so much over this past week was because they were threatening you. I didn't want you hurt because of me. But if I survive this duel (which I haven't if you're reading this) then they'll leave you alone._   
_I really planned on talking to you after this, on making this work between us. Whether "this" means friendship or Romance, I don't really care. I just like having you around. You're a really great guy, you know? You always have the right words and you're so god damn passionate about what you do. It's...manly._   
_I'm sorry that I couldn't be a better friend to you, but I hope you can make new friends, friends that will make you feel as happy as you deserve to be._   
_Goodbye._   
_-Katsuki_

Kirishima hadn't gotten to the note until his morning break. He had been so busy with the morning routine that he barely even remembered to pick it up.   
But now that he'd read it, it didn't feel real. There was no way Bakugou could be dead. There was no pang in Kirishima's chest, not lost feeling in his stomach. He KNEW that he would have felt something if this were true. Maybe he should stop by after work, make sure everything was as okay as he felt it was.   
As he folded the letter back up, he heard the scuffing of feet behind him.   
He turned, but he didn't see who it was, only the shine of a metal pipe flying toward his head.   
Kirishima tried to duck, but the pipe grazed his cranium, knocking him to the ground.   
"What the hell, man?" Kirishima's hand reached to the place where he was hit, rubbing it, as if that would cool the throbbing.   
A foot crashed into his chest, holding him onto the pavement.   
"Why are you doing this?" Kirishima asked his attacker. His question was heartlessly answered with that same metal pipe to the arm. Everything after that was a blur to Kirishima, the hits to his arms and legs, the kicks to his stomach. He had wanted to keep track of the number of hits he had taken, but that number got so high that he couldn't manage, especially not with the pain he was in.   
He didn't know how long he dealt with the blows, and he wasn't even sure if it was only one person or if it was many.   
He remembered hearing Taishiro's voice, full of concern and anger as he chased the attackers away.   
But then, everything else was blank, black like his hair used to be before he dyed it.   
He had gone unconscious.   
Everything was a dream now.


	24. Hospital

Bakugou waited in that hospital waiting room for hours while Kirishima was going through surgery.   
He didn't know the details, how injured Kirishima was or if he'd even survive, but he knew it was his fault. He should have been more careful. He should have stopped Kirishima from going out today, even if it meant a missed day of work. He should have KNOWN that the despairs would want revenge for their fallen leader. Of course they would want to hurt Kirishima. They promised they would if Bakugou told anybody.   
This was all his fault.   
After the tenth hour of the surgery, a doctor came out to greet them.   
"Is he alright?!" Bakugou practically launched himself out of the creaky seat he was in. He needed to see Kirishima more than anything, needed him to be okay.   
"He's in stable condition but won't wake up for a little while." The doctor explained.   
"I need to see him." Bakugou stated. He felt Taishiro's hand on his shoulder and he didn't brush it away.   
"You can go in when you're ready."   
"Great." Bakugou pushed past the doctor, into the room.   
He halted when he saw Kirishima, bandaged around the head and his chest. His arms were bundled in casts so thick that Bakugou couldn't tell what was arm and what was casing.   
"Shit." He hissed. He had done this.   
"He should be working back in the shop by the end of summer." Taishiro assured him. "He's a tough kid."   
"He didn't deserve this." Bakugou muttered.   
"I know."   
"Hey, Fat, can I ask you something?"   
"What is it?"  
"Is he good enough at his job that you absolutely NEED him?"   
Taishiro blinked. "Why do you ask?"   
"Do you think you can let him get poached? Could you get him to a better shop, really far away from here?"   
Taishiro thought for a moment. "What's this about?"  
"I want him to be safe."   
"I have a buddy in another city looking for an apprentice. I could give him a recommendation."   
"Thank you." Bakugou approached Kirishima slowly, like he was only sleeping and he didn't want to wake him. "I'm gonna let him go for now, but I'll come back to him once I clean this town up." He said, maybe to Taishiro, maybe to himself. "He doesn't need to know where I am, so don't tell him. It'll be easier if he's in the dark."   
"Got it." Taishiro said.   
Bakugou sat in the chair at Kirishima's bedside, reaching out to touch his cheek.   
"Do you think you could give us a moment?" He asked Taishiro.   
"Of course."   
The moment the door closed, Bakugou started to speak. He made sure to keep his voice low so nobody could hear him speak.   
"I'm really sorry I have to do this, but I don't know how closely I'm being watched. If I leave town to visit and they find you, we'll just be back at square one. I know it'll hurt, but I really hope you don't forget me. Hopefully this won't take long, but if it does...well...I love you. Gross, right?" Bakugou shrugged, "but it's true. I love you Kirishima, but I have to go. Please wait for me."


	25. Epilogue

"I love you, Kirishima, but I have to go. Please wait for me." Sometimes Kirishima wondered if he had dreamt it, if Bakugou really WAS dead and those words were only a drug addled hallucination. But he still didn't feel like Bakugou was gone, and he'd heard nothing about a funeral.  
And still, he heard nothing from the spitfire blond. Not a word, not a letter, not even a news article.   
That wasn't to say Kirishima's life was necessarily horrible or dreary. He was working at an amazing shop, learning so many new things about the machines he loved so much. He even had friends, like Mina who worked at the dance studio across the street, Kaminari who came in to do IT services on the shop's computers, and Sero, the guy who sold office supplies out of a spare apartment he inherited from his grandma. He had never had a friend group like this, so in sync, so alive. He loved it, but that didn't stop him from staring at a yellowing sheet of paper every night, wondering where Bakugou had gone.   
It felt wrong to give up on him, like it was the only thing keeping him alive. Maybe, some where out there, Bakugou was hovering on the edge of life and death, and Kirishima was the only thing holding him to the mortal coil.   
Or maybe Bakugou didn't want to see him anymore. Maybe he had found something better and the note was a lie in order to keep Kirishima away. He didn't like to consider that possibility, but he would never move on until he did.   
Thankfully, he didn't plan to move on yet. Maybe not ever. He would just take things step by step and hope for the best.   
"Kirishima, there's a new project on the floor. The client asked specifically for you."   
"Oh?" That was rare. In two years, had his name finally started to spread?   
He looked up from sorting his tools, at his boss, Hawks. "I'll be right there." He promised, finishing the tools up and carting them onto the work floor.   
The moment he saw the bike, he knew whose it was. He remembered every curve of the machine, every pipe and every inch of leather.   
"He said it only needs a little maintenance and that something is up with the exhaust."   
"I'll check it out."   
The "problem" with the exhaust was clear from the moment Kirishima looked at it. There was a piece of paper curled up inside it.   
A letter.   
The letter didn't say anything important, just an address and a time. It made work unbearable, the anticipation dragging the hours along at an excruciating pace. But, finally, his work day ended and he rushed out to the location on the note.   
It was a house, surprisingly enough. He expected a public place, but maybe there was a reason behind it.   
Kirishima approached the door, knocking softly. What awaited him on the other side? Pain? Bliss? Only by waiting, could he find out.   
"You're early." When his voice came through the open door, Kirishima nearly cried. He looked different from when they last spoke, older, firmer.   
"I knew you were alive." Kirishima launched himself into Bakugou's arms, not caring that he was crying all over the place. Bakugou held him tightly, face tucked into his shoulder. "I knew you'd come back for me."   
"I had some unfinished business. But it's all over now. We're both safe."   
"Thank you." Kirishima whispered. Here, in Katsuki's arms, he was safe.   
The void that had been inside him for two years was finally full.   
He had finally found his way home.


End file.
